Stranger From the North
by Tinuviel Undomiel
Summary: Aragorn is wounded while rescueing Arwen, daughter of Elrond. Elrond offers the strnger his home, but he can sense that Aragorn has something to hide. Aragorn and Arwen become friends, but emotions grow, and Elrond dislikes what he sees.
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: Hey,I own Lord of the Rings, and Orlando Bloom is my boyfriend! Oops! That was just a dream.

A/N: Okay, this is going to sound weird, but this is my forst actual fanfic. This is not my first story posted, but I have had this written for months and I'm now going to post it. If the beginning chapters are kind of bad, please don't click off, trust me its good. All of my friends like it. Iknow that the Prologue is wring, but Im a movie fan and I decided that the Line of Kings should be broken by Valadil. Please dont be mad, Its a good story.

Prologue: Galadreil Begins  
  
The World is changed.  
I feel it in the water,  
I feel it in the earth,  
I smell it in the air.  
This tale begins before victory was at hand,  
Before Fellowships were created,  
Before quests were begun.  
And,  
Before things that were lost were known to be found.  
  
After Isildur took the Ring, it betrayed him, and killed him and his three  
eldest sons. His youngest son, Valadil heir to the throne,  
ran into the wild and was never seen again. The ruling of Gondor was passed to the steward, who banished the hopes of the kingdom. The line of Numenor was thought to have been spent, but in reality it still existed. Over the generations, the heirs of Isildur experienced many strange things,  
but this may be one of the strangest of them all.

Please Reveiw.


	2. 1 Wounded

Disclaimer: Sorry these charcters are Tolkiens. If they were mine, more stuff on Aragorn and Arwen would occur.

A/N: A little battle scene here, probaly the wors I've ever done. But like I said, this was my first story. It gets better.

Chapter 1: Wounded  
  
Aragorn was exhausted. He had been riding his horse, Rolsalen, for three days in search for the band of Orcs invading the woods named Trollshaws. He had yet to see the disgusting creatures; he had only seen their results of passing two villages. It appeared that they were moving north, but Aragorn had no specific idea on where he was located considering he didn't travel this way often. Aragorn was debating on whether or not to stop and rest for a while. It was dusk and the Orcs would surely be moving on.  
Suddenly out of no where a young maiden, dressed in a deep blue dress riding a brown horse with a white mane, came charging out of the brush a hundred feet in front of him. The woman was so beautiful, that Aragorn was certain that he had strayed into a dream. He came to realize that the vision before him was a reality when he saw that in pursuit of the maiden was the Orcs he was in search of.  
Aragorn watched, hidden by the thickly wooded environment surrounding him, as she tried desperately to escape from the Orcs. He waited for the right moment before he could strike the villains. Orcs weren't dangerous for their brains, but for their massive fists and excellent skills of weaponry. He saw that this group of Orcs was larger than what he expected, about twelve Orcs total. He had thought that there was only five or six, this wasn't going to be easy. There were three archers in the group, the rest were swordsman.  
One of the archers fired an arrow at the girl; luckily he missed and hit her horse's left flank. The horse whinnied in agony and rage. Then turned around to face its enemy. The Orc fired again, this time hitting its target. The horse collapsed in death, and his rider was flung through the air, hitting the ground hard and slipping out of consciousness.  
Aragorn had to act now; another person's life depended on him. He kicked his horse and galloped out of his hiding place. When he reached the Orcs he swung his sword, with just two strokes he two archers lay beheaded and destroyed the bow of the third. Aragorn jumped from Rolsalen and dueled with the swordsman Orcs sword to sword. When he killed the first one with ease, he picked up its fallen sword and fought the others with two weapons. After a few minutes of battling them he brought three down, but he still had six more to go. He continued to fight, two Orcs tried to duel with him at the same time in hopes of overwhelming him, but he was a stonewall that could take them on easily. One brought his sword in for a crushing blow, but Aragorn parried it and did the same with the second creature. Two minutes later they both lay dead. Through all of this, Aragorn had forgotten about the third archer who had just fitted one of his dead companion's bows with an arrow. The remaining swordsman Orcs chose an interesting battle tactic; they fled. When Aragorn turned around to fight him and the remaining three behind him, the Orc fired.  
The arrow hit his right shoulder; then the pain sank in. It was so fierce that Aragorn almost dropped his sword, but he knew that he had to continue and defend himself and the young woman. Although not as swift as before, he kept fighting. He ran towards the archer and dueled with him. The archer only carried a small blade, but drew it out the block Aragorn's blow. Yet the Orc knew he was at a major disadvantage.  
He quickly diminished the Orc that had wounded him and continued to battle the other three. He was able to defeat one of them quickly when it tried to charge him by swerving to the side and running him through. He then proceeded to attack the remaining two. Aragorn was able to bring down one of them, and continued to battle, through the pain in his shoulder, with the remaining Orc.  
While Aragorn fought him, the girl woke up. She watched as he finished the last Orc, and then ran to him; his back was turned to her.  
"Thank you for saving me," she said, "thank you," Then he turned to face her, doubling over in pain. The girl gasped when she saw the arrow and his wound. Aragorn's last thought was his realization that this girl was not an ordinary maiden, but was an Elf.  
Then he collapsed in pain.

I love reviews so if you want to make me happy review.


	3. 2 Arwen

Disclaimer: You know I dont own this.

A/N: a little interesting scene with elrond here. Hope ya'll like it. By the way, everything in Italics is in Elvish.

Chapter 2: Arwen  
  
Arwen, the Elf maiden, immediately she began to figure out what to do about her fallen rescuer. She looked at his wound and took out the arrow. She then searched for something to treat it, but nothing was there. She tore a piece of her gown to bind his shoulder, but that would be little help.  
Arwen did see Rolsalen, and brought him over to Aragorn. She whispered some Elvish words in his ear and the horse kneeled down. She gently lifted Aragorn and placed him on the horse. Arwen jumped on behind him and then kicked Rolsalen into a gallop.  
An hour or so later, she reached a path and steered Rolsalen on it, prying that her rescuer would still be alive to receive treatment. They rode a little ways, and then the gates of Rivendell stood before them.

"It's Lady Arwen," somebody said and the gate opened. She rode inside. Elrond ran down the steps.

"Arwen," He called to her. Arwen looked at her father, "_Father, this man saved my life_," She gestured to the wounded Aragorn, "_Please help him_."

* * *

Aragorn awoke in a bright room lying in a bed. He then saw the Elf girl in a chair in front of him. "Where am I?" He questioned, "Who are you?"

She smiled and answered, "You are in the House of Elrond, in Rivendell. I am Arwen, Elrond's daughter."

Aragorn took a long look at the lovely creature before him. Arwen had long, wavy black hair and gorgeous blue eyes. Her clothes consisted of a beautiful red gown that was draped in the Elven fashion. Aragorn also noticed a jeweled pendent she wore around her neck.

Aragorn began to sit up, the pain in his shoulder flowed through him at full force. He placed his hand on his wounded shoulder,

Arwen saw this. "The arrow was poisoned, a high dose in fact. Your wound will take at least a month to mend fully," She informed him.  
At that moment, Elrond entered the room. "_How is he_?" Elrond asked his daughter.

"_He appears fine,but in pain. He knows about the poison_." She answered. Aragorn was quite curious as to what they were saying.

He remembered how when he was younger he had wished to learn Elvish, now he wished he had.

"Welcome," Elrond said to Aragorn, "I am Elrond. I understand that you saved my daughters life yesterday. Thank you for doing that great act of kindness."

"No need, I was only doing what we Rangers are trained to do," Aragorn told him.

"Who are you?" Elrond asked, "I can see from your appearance that you most definitely are a Ranger, but please tell me who you are."

"I am Aragorn the Dunedain," He replied.

"Is that all you are?" Elrond questioned further with a frown on his face. He appeared to be trying to get Aragorn to say something else.

"Yes," Aragorn said hesitantly.

"I am not convinced," He replied.

"I tell you that is all I am."

Elrond stared at him hard with a cold gaze knowing that this was untrue. "Well then," Elrond told him, "You may stay till your wound heals enough for you to go." He then left the room.

Arwen felt ashamed of her father's behavior. She left Aragorn also, to discover why he had acted that way.  
"_Ada_," Arwen asked him, "_What is wrong? Why are you treating him this way_?".

"_I sense something in him. He is hiding something I don't know what_."

"_But why send him away before his wound completely heals? You know that the risks are not yet gone_." She asked him.

"_I want him to leave. He has no business here; we don't even know who he really is_." He explained to his daughter.

"_You cannot know everything in this world_," Arwen told him, "_Not all secrets are an evil. They may just be a hidden gift that will be revealed in time. Let him stay Ada. He did save me_."  
Elrond knew that that was true. That his daughter did hold a point that he could not ignore, He had saved her life. "He may stay till his wound fully heals," Elrond gave in.

Arwen looked at her father as if questioning whether he meant this or not.

"You have my word." With that said he left wondering whether or not if what he was doing was right.

Review and I will die of delight.


	4. 3 The Deal

Disclaimer: Nope dont own these charcters, and I never will.

Chapter 3: The Deal  
  
Arwen returned to Aragorn's room, still not completely thrilled about her father's actions. "I am sorry for my father's behavior," She apologized to him, "He had no right to interrogate you like that."

"It is alright. He just wants to protect his people. No one knows that much about me here, considering that this is my first visit to Rivendell."

"You seem quite familiar with the forest," She stated.

"Forests yes, but not the Trollshaws," Aragorn explained to her, "Peril does not bring me here often."

"You are quite skillful with the sword. I could tell by the way you fought."

"I learned a long time ago" Aragorn said with a wistful look in his eyes. As if he was reliving an old memory. "It was something I was good at, something I could control. Ever since I have been using my skills to help people," He explained further.

"I do not know how to fence," Arwen told him.

"It is an interesting sport," he said to her, "Like your language, it is difficult to learn, but it has advantages. I love Elvish; I wish that could learn it."

"Perhaps someday our dreams will come true," She said to him in a gentle tone.  


* * *

That night at dinner, Arwen was reflecting back on the conversation with Aragorn. It was true that they both wished to learn a difficult subject, but what they learned could most definitely be used later in life.  
Her father and his council men were all deep in conversation, but she could not hear their words. She was so deep inside her thoughts that she barely noticed that anyone else was in the room.  
Could what she wanted be done? Could her dreams become true? Or was this just a fairy tale, as real as chasing the moon or picking the stars out of the sky?  
This attack that had been made on her life had left her feeling vulnerable. Arwen felt unsafe without some means of protection. She had been lucky that Aragorn had been there to rescue her, but he wasn't always going to be there all of the time. When he left what then? What would she do when she was alone and danger snuck up on her again?  
She had to figure out how to protect herself, so next time danger came near she could save herself instead of someone else doing it for her. There was only one way she could learn to fight. Only one person who could train her.  
Aragorn.  
He was the only person who might actually believe that she could do it, but why would he? What could she trade in return?  
An idea suddenly came to her. She remembered that Aragorn wanted something too. Something that she could give him. Something that she could teach him to learn and use to his advantages.  
When dinner ended she hurried down the corridors to Aragorn's room.

"Arwen," he said in a surprised manner.

Aragorn looked drowsy, most likely because of the herbs and remedies they had given him for the pain and the poison.

"I'm sorry I should have come at a better time." She apologized, angry at herself for being so impatient.

"It's alright, I am fine." He assured her. "Why have you come to speak with me?"

"Well," She wasn't quite sure how to begin, "I... I was thinking about what we discussed earlier today, and I was wondering if we could accomplish what we want together."

Aragorn sat up to listen to this; he was getting very interested, for he hadn't expected her to say this.

"You could train me to use the sword like you can, and in exchange I will teach you how to read, write and speak Elvish. We will both use these skills later in life, so we will both benefit from what we have learned."  
Aragorn appeared to be deep in thought about what she was telling him. After all, there was always a chance that what they wished to accomplish was impossible.

"How can we do this?" He asked her.

"I know a clearing not far from the gates, you can teach me their. We can come to my rooms for the Elvish lessons. We can spend about two hours a day on each of the sessions in the woods and Elvish," Arwen explained to him.

"_She's thought of everything_," He thought to himself.

"Do we have a deal?" She inquired.

"Agreed," Aragorn said. The two of them shook hands, to signify their deal. Neither of them knowing of what the future had in store for them next.

Review please, I mean who could get sick of reviews?


	5. 4 First Lesson

Disclaimer: Guys I dont even own this computer you think I could own Lord of the Rings?

A/N: Little chapter about their first lesson together. Ladies, you might wanna stick around for the next chapter. A certain Elf prince makes an apperance.

Chapter 4: First Lesson  
  
The two of them waited three days before they began to teach each other their separate lesson. They had to wait because of Aragorn's wound. He needed to regain a great deal of his strength before he could fight, much less teach Arwen how to fence.  
After two days of being in bed, Aragorn was ready to get up.

"I have always hated being sick or hurt because of the resting one must go through," He told her in the afternoon on his second day in Rivendell.

Finally, on the third day, Arwen decided that Aragorn was healthy enough to start training her in swordplay.

"Do not bring an actual sword," Aragorn told Arwen the day before they agreed to begin, "Find two wooden training swords, we will use those instead."

They both agreed not to tell Elrond of their plan; Arwen had explained enough that Aragorn understood well that Elrond wished not for Arwen's sword training.

* * *

The next morning they met in Aragorn's room and, with the wooden swords Arwen brought, they set out for the clearing.  
It was a beautiful place. The trees had ended and before them lay a large clearing full of fresh, green grass and spotted with wildflowers of different colors.

Arwen smiled when she saw his expression, "I knew you would like it here. This is where I often go when I wish for nothing more than to be alone."

"I can see why you chose this spot," He said to her.

"Come, let us begin." Aragorn said knowing it was time to stop gawking and begin what they had set out to do. He moved into the clearing and Arwen followed his lead. When he stopped she turned to face him.  
When she lifted the sword Aragorn stopped her.

"You are not holding it right," He said, then showed her how to correctly grip the sword hilt.

Arwen raised her sword again, and Aragorn gently hit his wooden sword against hers.  
When this happened Arwen lost her grip and sword fell to the ground. Arwen didn't get angry with herself, as many people would. She didn't laugh at the way she dropped it. She understood that she was a beginner and one did not master anything immediately. All Arwen did was calmly bend down and picked the sword up to try again.  
Aragorn had to show her again how to hold the sword, but when he clashed his sword against hers, she didn't drop it. They continued to fence in the clearing for two hours, after that the two of them went back to Rivendell.  
They went immediately to Arwen's room to begin the Elvish lesson.  


* * *

Arwen's room was a beautiful place that had many windows. The room was full of gorgeous decorations and bright colors. Her bed was up against one window so Arwen could wake each morning and great the new day.  
Also in the room was a wooden table and two chairs, Aragorn knew that this was where the lesson would take place, ink and soft feather pens were already laid out. Arwen and Aragorn each took a seat, and started the lesson.

"Here is what the letter A looks likes," Arwen showed him.

She then said how it was pronounced in Elvish. Aragorn tried to repeat what she had just told him, but his pronunciation was terrible. She repeated the letter, this time when he pronounced, he was quite close to its actual sound, almost like a native.  
Arwen told him to try and write the letter. Aragorn still had trouble accomplishing this. After several tries he was able to complete the task. They continued to work. By the time the two hours were up, Aragorn had only reached the letter F.  
In both the fencing and the Elvish lessons they had accomplished little. Arwen had trouble gripping a sword, and though Aragorn could pronounce the letters well, he still couldn't write them down.  
When Aragorn realized of what they hadn't achieved so far he was filled with despair. He had thought they would get farther than what they did. When Arwen saw his face she asked of what troubled him.

"We achieved little today," he said, "I fear that it is hopeless."

Arwen understood exactly what he was saying, but she knew that he shouldn't fear of never accomplishing his dreams.

"There is always hope," She answered him calmly. Hearing those four words brought Aragorn out of his despair and gave him much hope.

Sorry if it sounded a little kindergartenish, but like I said this was my first story. Review and tell me what you think.


	6. 5 The Prince of Mirkwood

Disclaimer: I wish I could say I own these characters, especially one handsome blonde Elf, but I don't.

A/N: Yeah! Legolas is in this chapter!

Chapter 5:The Prince of Mirkwood  
  
Several days passed and Aragorn and Arwen continued to train each other. Progress was starting to show, now Arwen had mastered grasping the sword and Aragorn was getting used to writing Elvish letters.  
They spent a lot of time together, not just in lessons, they would talk freely to each other. In this they discovered who they really were.  
Arwen was a high lady in the Elvish society, but she was very independent and free spirited.  
Aragorn excelled in swordplay, but was also extremely interested in literature. Because of this the two of them became instant friends.  
Secretly, Elrond despised this friendship, still longing to know who Aragorn really was. The training sessions where unknown to him, and Arwen wished to keep it that way. When the time comes she would show him what she had learned.  
About a week after the first lesson, Aragorn and Arwen where walking on one of the many beautiful bridges in Rivendell. A silhouetted figure in the distance was walking towards them unnoticed.  
The two of them were in a deep conversation when Arwen recognized the Elf moving toward them.

"Legolas!" she cried in joy of seeing him.

Legolas was tall, handsome young Elf, with long blonde hair a deep blue eyes. On his back, he bore a quiver with a bow and a large quantity of arrows. He smiled warmly at Arwen and embraced her.

"Aragorn," Arwen said facing him, "this is my old friend Legolas son of King Thranduil of Mirkwood."

Aragorn placed a hand over his heart in an Elven greeting."It is a pleasure to meet a friend of Arwen's."

"It is a pleasure to meet you as well," Legolas replied.

"What are you doing here in Rivendell?" Arwen asked.

"I must speak to your father, Lord Elrond. We have heard a rumor that Orcs are massing in Mordor and may march to Rivendell."

"Orcs," She said in a worried voice. The memories of her attack were still fresh on her mind. "Do not worry," Legolas said in reassurance, "I am sure that this is just a rumor. Orcs are so mindless that they wouldn't dare battle an Elf city."

Arwen gave a sigh of relief.

"Now if you'll both excuse me I must be going. Once again, it was a pleasure to meet you Aragorn," He said in parting.  


* * *

Later that night, Aragorn was sitting alone close to the river that flowed through the city. Aragorn's mind was deep in thought of the memories of his past and events occurring in the present. He idly threw a stone into the water as if to let go of his thoughts.

"Good evening Aragorn," a voice said behind him.

Aragorn turned to see who the speaker was. "Good evening Legolas." He replied when he saw who it was, "Please, sit." He said gesturing to the bench. Legolas sat down beside him. They had seen each other earlier at dinner, a quite special one considering he was the Prince of Mirkwood. Legolas had been the mainly conversing with Elrond, but he had chatted with Arwen, who sat between the Prince and the Ranger.

"I understand that you saved Arwen's life and that is why you are here." Legolas stated.

"Yes, that is true. I stumbled upon her trying to escape twelve Orcs. I was able to vanquish them, but," Aragorn said clutching his throbbing shoulder, "I wasn't able to escape unharmed. To make matters worse, the arrow that pierced me was poisoned. Now the wound will take much longer to heal."

"Battle scars take time to heal. I too have borne them,"

Aragorn wished to know more about this Elf, one that Arwen had stated earlier, "The best archer in all of Middle Earth."

"Arwen said that your father is the king of Mirkwood, but she said little about him."

"My father is a kind and noble man. He not only protects his people, but all Elves." Legolas said to him, "That is why when we heard the rumor of the Orcs, he sent me here to give Rivendel caution."

"Arwen said to me that you were the best archer she has ever seen."

Legolas gave a little laugh at that statement, "She has told me that you are the best swordsman." He replied "Arwen is unique."

"She is special." Aragorn said wistfully, "Yes, very special."  


* * *

The next morning Legolas left to return to Mirkwood. Both Arwen and Aragorn were at the gate to say goodbye.

"_Namarie Legolas_." Arwen said embracing him, "I pray that our next meeting is soon."

"I am certain that it will." He said in return. Legolas turned to Aragorn, "I bid you farewell Aragorn, I am sure that this will not be our only meeting."

"Go in peace," Aragorn returned, "until we meet again my friend." Legolas turned his steed and rode off.

Not alot about Arwen, but there will be I promise you. Review and tell me what you think.


	7. 6 Open Wounds

Disclaimer: You know I don't own Lord of the Rings.

A/N: In this chapter my friend Chelsea said" Oh No!" If you want to find out why you'll have to read.

Chapter 6: Open Wounds  
  
Two weeks passed after Legolas bid farewell to his friends. Aragorn and Arwen were learning so much, not just from lessons , but from each other. The two were almost inseparable. Constantly were they conversing about history, literature and swordplay. Aragorn was learning the Elvish tongue so fast, that many of their chats were in Arwen's language. During this time Lord Elrond saw much. He knew a great deal about this friendship, save the training sessions. When he saw them together he was filled with dread.  
Each new season the Elves would hold a grand banquet, Aragorn was able to witness the Summer feast. At this occasion Aragorn was dressed in a splendid Elfish attire, with his curly brown hair neat and his appearance quite handsome. When Arwen descended the stairs, all of his gaze was drawn to the breath-taking creature in front of him. She was dressed in a gorgeous white gown with an ornament of stars flowing through her long brown hair. When she reached the landing, Arwen held out her hand to Aragorn. He, in return, kissed it gently. Elrond all the while had seen this touching seen and knew. He read their eyes and knew their feelings, his anger boiling inside. Of this he told no one, and they neither told anyone nor each other their feelings.  
Besides the secret of his heart, Aragorn also hid the fact that the excruciating pain his shoulder wouldn't subside. Day after day, night after night, his agony increased. Aragorn knew he must bear this alone. Yet, when he looked at Arwen's lovely face he found comfort, but still his torment would not cease.  


* * *

One morning, while practicing swordplay, Aragorn abruptly stopped and clutched his injury. Arwen rushed to his side. "Are you all right? What is wrong with the wound?"

"Nothing," He replied trying to reassure her "It is only a little sore."

"Then you must rest." Arwen said, "We should return to Rivendell."

"No!" He said sharply. "No," he repeated calmly after seeing Arwen's surprised face. "We should proceed in what we were doing."  


* * *

At the Elvish lesson, Aragorn felt the pain flow like a river once again. "You need help" Arwen said when she saw his torment.

"I'll be alright. It will pass soon," He replied.

When their sessions were over Aragorn returned to his rooms for rest. He hoped that his pierced shoulder would cease harassing him. When Arwen noticed that she hadn't seen him for a while, she to journeyed to his room.

"Aragorn!" She cried when she saw him lying in pain on his bed.

"Arwen," he said in a whisper, as if it were painful to say anything.

Arwen was crying as she fled from the room to find some one who could help her. She flew down the corridors to her father's rooms. Lord Elrond was bent over his desk working on documents, when his daughter burst into his chamber.

" _Ada_," Arwen sobbed, "Aragorn is in pain. H..His wound has worsened."

Elrond stood up quickly and charged through the hallways with Arwen close behind him.

Two Elf doctors saw them and followed. Aragorn was unconscious when they reached him.

"_This is not good. The poison is flowing again_." Elrond said.

"Will he be alright?" Arwen asked in a distressed manner.

"Come," He replied not answering her question, "you need to leave."

"No! I am not leaving!" She protested.

"This isn't the time to argue."

"I'm not going!"

"Arwen, you must leave now!" He yelled at her exasperated, "You can not help him right now. You must go."

Arwen gave one more tearful look at Aragorn lying on the bed, then left the room.  


* * *

Arwen waited by the door for what seemed an eternity, but was really a little more than an hour. She paced back and forth thinking "He'll be fine," but the thought was dry and left no reassurance. Her thoughts were smothered with worry. Fear stayed in the shadows, like a cat stalking a mouse. Her fear was waiting for the right moment to pounce.  
She turned suddenly when the door opened, and the two doctors stepped out. Arwen raced to her father, who was still in the room.

"How is he?!" She said in a panicky voice.

"He has put to much strain on his wound, it will take more time to mend."

"Is he going to die?" Arwen pressed further.

"No," Elrond said calmly to his daughter, soothing all of her doubts with that one simple word.  
Arwen then turned toward the sleeping Aragorn. She crept to his side and sat down on the edge of his bed. She starred down at him with tender, loving eyes. As if she wished to look upon him forever. She brushed a strand of his hair from his face, then gently touched his cheek. Arwen leaned over and kissed his cheek affectionately.  
All the while, Elrond had been in the room. He saw the look in her eyes, the passion in her touch. He felt desperate to discover who this man was, before it was to late. Without a word he left the room to decipher his thoughts. Arwen didn't even notice.

Whew! A little worried there weren't you? Reveiw and I will dnace and do the hula.


	8. 7 Celebrian's Sword

Disclaimer: Lord of the Rings isn't mine though I wish it was.

A/N: I know the story of Hadafang, Arwen's sword. I added a little twist to it.

Chapter 7: Celebrian's Sword  
  
Arwen stayed with Aragorn the whole time he was asleep. She never left his side, not even to eat. When he awoke she was there sitting in the same chair that she sat in when he first came to Rivendell. In fact, the minute he saw her he recalled his first sight of her in his room, the morning after his battle with the Orcs . Aragorn remembered her beauty, and he knew that she was without a doubt the loveliest creature he ever knew.  
When Arwen noticed that her hero was awake, she moved in closer to him.

"Are you alright?" She asked.

"I'm perfectly fine. All I needed was a little rest."

She laughed at his little joke with tears of joy in her eyes. She had feared many things through those hours of his sleep.

"It was because of our swordplay that you took ill." She told him, "We should stop, then your wound will heal."

He saw in her eyes, that she blamed herself. "It wasn't you that brought upon my ailment, it was my persistence in not allowing me to rest." He said to her calmly, "We need to finish what we started."

"What about--."Aragorn interrupted her

"I promise that I will rest more so this won't happen again."

Arwen found comfort in his words. She wanted to continue fencing, she was learning so much that it would be dreadful to stop. She gave him a smile to show her agreement.  


* * *

After another full day of rest Aragorn was well enough to leave his bed. On the morning that they left to go to the clearing Arwen was later than usual.

"Meet me In the Great Hall," She informed him as she dashed off to get ready.

Aragorn was anxious for her to come, he had a surprise planned for her. He noticed a door on the left side of this hall. He had seen it before, but had yet to investigate it.

Arwen hurried down the staircase, and rushed through the corridors. She moved into the Great Hall, but found that Aragorn wasn't in it. She then saw that a door was opened, one that wasn't opened often. For inside the room was a dreadful memory of the past. She quietly entered the chamber, and found the Ranger standing in front of a statue. The statue was a man holding a stone tray bearing a cloth and an ancient, broken sword.

"The Shards of Narsil," She said to him.

Aragorn was startled by her voice and turned to face her, "I did not now that the Elves had it."

"Yes," She explained to him, "For only we have the power to reforge it. One day, when the heir of Elendil comes forth, this sword shall be remade, and Gondor will have a king once again."

Arwen spoke these words with such hope, as if she knew that all of this was bound to occur. Even though she really didn't know if it would.  


* * *

They walked together to the clearing, but when Arwen drought out her training sword Aragorn stopped her.

"You no longer need that," he said to her. Arwen gave him a puzzled expression, clearly not understanding what he meant. "You are ready to use this," Aragorn showed her a Elfin sword that he had discovered a few days ago in her room.

Arwen's eyes grew wide with recognition. "Hadhafang," She whispered in a tone that seemed surprised at the sight of it, but also sad. She gently reached for the sword and unsheathed it.

The hilt was a chocolate brown with a golden carving of leaves. The blade was thin and slightly curved for a smoother and swifter fight. Elvish words were carved into the steel.

"This was my mother's sword," She said staring at the weapon in her hands.

Arwen remembered her lovely mother, with her chestnut curls and laughing brown eyes, her memories were burned into her mind to where they couldn't be forgotten.

"My father used this sword, Hadhafang, in the Battle of Dagorlad." She explained further. "When my father married Celebrian, my mother, he gave her his sword, and taught her how to use it. She was very brave." Arwen stopped talking, as if it were hard to continue.  
  
"What happened to her?" Aragorn asked.

"When I was a young girl my mother rode to vistit her kin, she was attacked by Orcs who were running freely through the lands. They captured my mother. Father tracked the Orcs for many days, he found them close to the borders of Gondor. She was barely alive when he found her. She died in his arms before they even left the battle. He now blames himself for her death, which is why he did not want me to fence. He fears that I would die in battle like my mother."

Tears flowed freely down her cheeks as she finished.

"My mother is also dead," Aragorn said softly. He too knew the pain one feels when you lose a loved one.

"I am sure that she was as brave as mine," Arwen replied,"I am honored to use my mother's sword." She said it in a strong voice, showing that she was also courageous.

"Then let us use it," Aragorn said. And with that they dueled, their swords shimmering in the sunlight.

I know Gilrean is not supposed to be dead, I have read the books, but I decided to change it, you'll find out more about Gilrean later. Now I want Reviews.


	9. 8 The Power of the Elves

Disclaimer: If you've read this already, you know I don't own these characters.

A/N: I made up the beginning scene because I was curious about how Aragorn knew about the athelas plant. The next scene I though would be really cool. I know Asfaloth is not Arwen's horse, I ahve read the books, but I 'm going with the movies on this one.

Chapter 8 : The Power of the Elves  
  
Arwen and Aragorn's friendship grew throughout the days that followed. They never ceased to surprise one another. Aragorn himself witnessed an interesting event. Arwen was recently given a new horse named Asfaloth. Asfaloth was a beautiful white horse with a curly mane. Aragorn was quite impressed with the animal, but what impressed him most was that Arwen was an incredible rider. When they raced, Arwen championed over him and Rosalen.  
Arwen's sword skills continued to improve as did Aragorn's Elvish. Still, she was not used to the steel sword as she was with the wooden training sword. Once when they were dueling, Arwen tried to parry Aragorn's sword with her own. When her sword struck his, it was revealed that her aim was low. Instead of hitting the blade, she hit the hilt, clipping one of Aragorn's knuckles. Although a superficial wound, it still had a sharp bite.

When Arwen saw what had happened she immediately walked over to him. "Are you alright?"

"You forget that I am trying to train you, not kill you." He said in response.

Arwen laughed at the statement, which clearly showed that the Ranger was perfectly fine.

"Let me look at your hand." She told him placing Hadhafang on the grass. She gently took his inured hand and studied the cut. Arwen then took a small sprig of a tiny, silvery flower and placed it on the wound. A young, pale-green leaf was also placed over the flower. Arwen gently pressed her hand against the wound, while Aragorn reminded himself to breath, so was he affected by her touch.  
When she removed the leaf and the flower, the cut was completely gone, not even a scar remained.

"How--?"Aragorn began in disbelief.

"The Athelas plant has many healing powers." She explained giving him a tiny flower to examine. "Although its many power is to cease the flow of poisons, it can be used with small cuts and other injuries. When you were first wounded by the Orcs, I searched for this plant, but with no luck."

"I have never heard of this plant." Aragorn told her.

"It is also known as the weed Kingsfoil." She replied.

"The Elves have so many powers, that one does not wonder why none dare attack them." Aragorn said.

"You also have one of our gifts," Arwen told him, "You speak Elvish like a native, when you speak it magic flows from the words. You can calm and soothe people and animals with this speech."  
Aragorn smiled at this. He had never dreamed of having this gift or any Elfin abilities, now an Elf herself was telling him so.

"_I have a good teacher_." He replied speaking in her native tongue. Arwen smiled back,

"_And I also_." She said in the same language.  


* * *

After dinner, Aragorn confronted Arwen about a conversation he overheard between Elrond and his advisors.

"They said that he was leaving." He told her.

"My father departs for Lothlorien tomorrow at dawn."

"Lorien," He said, "To most men that is a myth."

"No, Caras Galadhon is a real Elfin city. I have been there." She said to him.

"You have been to Lorien?" Aragorn said surprised. "

Yes, my mother was a Lorien Elf. I have even met the Lady Galadriel, my grandmother."

"The Lady of Light." Aragorn whispered. Arwen nodded in return.

"Tell me about this." Aragorn said.

Arwen remembered the Elf woman with her hair as golden as the sun and her cloud white robes. She was the oldest Elf on Middle Earth, but her face was untouched by age.

"It was many years ago. I was already grown, but I was still nervous about meeting her. She came down from her silver throne with grandfather,Lord Celeborne, at her side. I told her that I was glad to be there, and she said that I resembled my mother, that she could see her spirit in me. Later my father said that she was quite pleased with me. On the day we left Lorien, she sought an audience with me. She gave me this."

Arwen took of the necklace that she always wore ,and handed it to Aragorn.

"It is the Evenstar. The brightest and most beautiful star in our sky."

The jewel was silver in color, with a Six bright diamonds glimmering in the middle surrounding ,in a flower like way, a smaller diamond. Aragorn understood now why many called her _Undomiel_, evenstar, because this pendant symbolized that Arwen was the most beautiful Elf of them all. A title that Aragorn believed to suit her perfectly.

"It is strange," Arwen said with an puzzled look on her face, "She said that this is mine to give to whom I will. After she told me this I said that I couldn't give this away, I shouldn't even accept it. She only smiled an told me that when the time comes I would under stand."

Aragorn wondered this also. He also was curious to whom she would give this to.

We know who she gives it too don't we. I want reviews.


	10. 9 I know who you are

Disclaimer: Don't own Lord of the Rings, end of story.

A/N: MAJOR chapter. Read and find out what happens. Im not sure if I got Gilrean's heritage right. I thought that it said in the books that she was a Dunedain princess, if I got it wrong I'm sorry.

Chapter 9: "I know who you are..."  
  
While Arwen told Aragorn of Lothlorien, her father prepared for his journey to the city. Elrond sat on his bed deep in thought about what he was doing, what he had seen recently. He still wished to know who this Ranger was. Elrond found it difficult to dislike Aragorn. He was an interesting man, full of adventure and enjoyment, but no matter what good qualities he showed, Elrond feared the secret he hid.  
Elrond had searched Aragorn's face hoping to find what he kept secret. Instead of finding the answer to the concealment, he unearthed Aragorn's feeling for his daughter. Emotions that she felt also, emotions that they both hid from each other. Elrond feared for his daughter, wondering if he could stop her love for him.  
Elrond also pondered over a peculiar incident that occurred. He had been walking through Rivendel with his thoughts on the events surrounding him. He then saw that Aragorn was standing in the cemetery. It is quite strange for a man to be in an Elfin cemetery, so Elrond moved towards him.  
Aragorn stood before a statue of a woman, her arms open, her face empty, but the features showed that this woman was once beautiful.  
Aragorn turned sharply when he heard Elrond's footsteps.

"She was Gilraen, wife of Arathorn, on of your people the Dunedain." He explained to Aragorn.

"Arathorn," Aragorn replied, "The Heir of Elendil. She was his wife?"

"Yes, it is rumored that she has a child, the last heir of Numenor. Many search to find if this is true."

"What would you do if you found this child?" Aragorn asked.

"It would depend on who the child turned to be." Elrond replied. He then left Aragorn and the grave of Gilraen.  


* * *

Elrond now left for Lothlorien to see if the Lady Galadriel would tell him who Aragorn was. This Elf woman had many powers, she could see the past, present and future. He was also gifted with foresight, but he saw only outlines while Galadriel saw vivid details. This woman knew who you were before you were born, before you even met her. She would be the person who could identify Aragorn.  
Elrond left Rivendel at dawn, he followed the Old Forest Road through the mountains. Him and his company pursued The Great River Anduin into Lothlorien.  
When his company plunged into the leafy-green forest, they were met by Haldir, one of the Lorien Elves. "_Man erin_, Haldir," Elrond said in greeting, "_We seek an audience with the Lady Galadriel_."

"_You must come with me for she has been expecting you_."

This did not surprise Elrond in the least, knowing how powerful the Lady of Light was, so he followed Haldir through the woods.  
Elrond had seen Caras Galadhon on many occasions, but the city never ceased to amaze him. The city was bathed in a soft silver light, The trees, that were titanic, were hung with lanterns that sparkled in the forest. Though it was night, the city seemed as bright as day. Silver homes and buildings surrounded them in the canopies of trees, and before him stood the palace of Lord Celeborne and Lady Galadriel.  
He did not see the Elf woman that night, considering the hour of his arrival, but the next morning he was presented before her. The woman stared at Elrond, not in a cold way, but in a way to where he had a hunch that she knew what he was going to say before he even said it.  
"Lord Elrond of Rivendell, I welcome you here again. Now pray tell what you wish to ask." She said to him, not out loud, but in his head. This was one of her many abilities, and it frightened many, including Elrond.

"I have in my home a stranger from the North. He claims to be nothing except a man, but I feel that he hides something. I wish to know of what he conceals."

The woman left her throne and stood before him, looking very wise. She then said to him:

Many things have happened, many things have yet to come.  
There are many people in this world,  
and some are more important than you think.  
There are those that say their path is hidden,  
But they really cannot recognize its worth.  
There is one who's future depends on his choices,  
Those decisions will effect the lives of others.  
You have witnessed great failure in the past,  
But there is one who fears it.  
Elrond, do not be deceived by ones appearance,  
For there is one who seems low of stature,  
but is that of high lineage.

With that said she turned away leaving Elrond to solve the riddle she gave him.  


* * *

Elrond left Lorien, still pondering over this enigma Galadriel presented him. He understood little about it, he was still without an answer when he reached his home and was greeted by his two older twin sons Elladen and Elrohir and Arwen. Aragorn was also there, though he was fully healed he was reluctant to leave for a reason Elrond knew well. He thought about the riddle for many days.  
When the answer came to him, he saw how blind he had been. He remembered Aragorn at the grave of Gilrean, he also remembered seeing the greatest failure of man, Isildur taking the One Ring of Power. The puzzle flew into face, he now saw what he should have seen all along.

Aragorn was Isildur's heir.

His Elven ears caught the sound of laughter from Arwen's room. He seethed with anger at Aragorn, knowing that it was he whom she laughed with. He stalked out of his chambers and trudged through the corridors till he reached his daughter's room.  
He saw that they were sitting on her bed talking and laughing together. The merriment ceased when he opened the door.

"I know who you are Aragorn... son of Arathorn."

He said in a cold tone. Aragorn reacted in an unexpected way, he did not deny what Elrond discovered which is what many would expect. He closed his eyes, as if trying to let it completely sink in, and then opened them. Arwen sat frozen, in complete shock of what her father just said.

"I will not tell you how I know." Elrond told him, though Aragorn did not ask, "I have kept my word to my daughter, your wound is healed. You will now leave Rivendell and you will never return."

Aragorn got up from Arwen's bed and followed Elrond out of the room. He stopped before he went out of the door, and gave one last look at her. Sadness filled his eyes, and you could see how he wished that things were better.

Rolsalen was saddled quickly, and Elrond watched as Aragorn climbed onto the horse.

"Do not feel sad for leaving," Elrond told him, "for my people won't. You have been a burden far to long, the Elves will be glad your gone."

Aragorn looked up from Elrond and saw a figure standing by a window. His last look at Arwen, then he kicked his horse and rode out of Rivendell.

What happens next? I'm not going to tell you. Review review review.


	11. 10 Confessions

Disclaimer: Only Tolkien owns these characters, and I'm not Tolkien.

A/N: This is my favorite chapter, you have to read it to know why.

Chapter 10: Confessions  
  
Arwen watched as Aragorn left Rivendell, her face was sad, with glassy eyes and a pale face. Her room often filled her with gladness uplifting any misery, but now it offered no warmth. Elrond entered the room, while Arwen still stood by her window playing with a strand of her dark brown hair. Still gazing at the place where she saw her last glimpse of Aragorn.  
She turned around sharply the second she felt her father's presence.

"Ada, you can not do this." She pleaded to him.

"Arwen I am protecting our people by sending him away ."

"But why banish him from here? For years you have searched for the heir of Elendil and now when you find him you turn him away?" She begged from him, although she knew what the answer would be.

"He lied to us, you know this, when I asked who he was he told me nothing. We do not know what else he hides."

"You don't know him." Arwen threw back at him.

"Neither do you!" Elrond's face had grown cross, he was getting very upset about how this conversation had turned out. "He could be in league with Sauron. You know that the dark power is growing."

Arwen knew this, she still remembered her race against the Orcs. But Aragorn had saved her, he wouldn't have done that if he was evil. "No he's not! He's not!" She cried out to him. Arwen sank to her bed, tears burst from her eyes, and she let them flow. Sobs ran through her body as she buried her face in her hands. She did not believe a word Elrond said about Aragorn, but it hurt like knives in her heart to hear him say those cruel words.

When Elrond saw his daughter weep this way his heart softened. He didn't want his only daughter to have a miserable spirit, he only wished to protect her. He sat down beside her and put a comforting arm on her shoulders. "Arwen," He said in a soothing voice, "I know of your feelings for him. In time they will pass."

Arwen leapt to her feet when she heard him say that. "No Ada they won't." She told him in a stern voice. She left him alone to think about her words.  


* * *

After Arwen left her bedroom, she stayed in Aragorn's room, lying on his empty bed, burying her face in his pillow, so she could feel as if he was still with her. She thought about what her father did, knowing that it wasn't a just thing to do. One thought penetrated her mind the most, she had to tell him, she had to tell Aragorn that she loved him. He deserved to know, but how could she accomplish this? She pondered over this for a while, when the answer came, she had to act quickly.  
Arwen raced up to her room, it was empty now, her father had thought it best to leave her alone. She changed into a plain, simple, gray riding outfit. She was going to find Aragorn, going to find answers that she needed. She only brought with her Hadhafang, Arwen needed to travel lightly.  
She crept through dark corridors, not wanting to disturb anyone's sleep and be found out. She neared her father's room, it was quiet. She moved quickly yet silently, She entered the room which held the Shards of Narsil. Arwen glanced at the statue remembering the day Aragorn found it. "_That was a sign. A sign I overlooked_." Arwen thought to herself. She glanced at it briefly, knowing that there was no time to spare.  
Arwen moved to the wall that surrounded Rivendell. She could not bring Asfaloth with her, the stables were guarded and a horse would not be able leave the city the way she was going. A small door was hidden into the wall. Elrond had this door built in case an emergency aroused. She open the door slowly so no sound could be heard. It creaked slightly, she turned and looked to see if any one was coming, but if the sound was noticed, no one bothered to look into it.  
She moved swiftly through the door and ran silently across the small bridge.

* * *

Arwen entered the dark forest of the Trollshaws on her guard. She pushed branches out of her way and plowed through bushes, her heart bent on finding one person. Arwen called out Aragorn's name ever so often, in hopes that he should hear.  
The stars glittered over head, as Arwen reached the Ford. She had been in the forest for hours, she was now leaving the boundaries of Rivendell. She waded into the shallow river and raced to the bank. Water splashed around her ankles, soaking her gown, but she cared not. Arwen moved through the trees again, calling out his name. She heard the flutter of swift wings, her eyes turned to the sky. An owl flew through the shining night on silver wings. She ran further into the forest, ready to take on any foe.  
Arwen tripped suddenly on a tree root and fell to the ground hard. She got back on her feet and went on her way. Soon she was to tired to keep moving, she had to stop to rest. Tears stung her eyes, for fear had entered her thoughts. She despaired of ever finding Aragorn. This small quest she was on might be in vain.  
The bushes rustled behind her, her hand reached down to her sword, ready to use her skills.

"Arwen," a voice said in surprise.

Her heart leapt when she heard that voice. "Aragorn !" She cried when she turned and saw him. She raced straight into his arms, so glad was she to see him.

"What are you doing here?" Aragorn whispered as he held her close.

"I must tell you something." She said looking at his face.

"You should not be out here it is dangerous. I have to take you back." He said ignoring her.

"Wait," Arwen said making Aragorn stop trying to lead her home, "Why did you lie Aragorn? Why did you not say who you are?" She needed to know this, needed to understand.

Aragorn looked down at the ground, not wanting to tell her why. He knew that she had to know though, he cared for her so much that he hated to see her distressed. She had searched so hard to find him, that he had to answer her request.

"I just want to be forgotten." He said.

"What?" She inquired not understanding what he said.

"When I was thirteen, my mother, Gilrean, told me of who I am." He began, "She said that my father, Arathorn, was the heir of Isildur, and that I was the last of the line. She then gave me this."  
He then held up his left hand. On it was a silver ring, two serpents with emerald eyes, One upheld a crown of golden flowers while the other devoured it. The silver snakes surrounded a large emerald in the middle.

"It is the Ring of Barahir," Aragorn continued.

"The ring of the king," Arwen whispered taking his hand closer to examine this ring that she knew all to well about.

Aragorn nodded at her statement, "I didn't know what to feel at first, I was shocked about who I was. Then it dawned on me, I was the heir of Isildur, the weak king. I knew then that I couldn't be king, that I would be as Isildur and be frail to the forces of evil. When I turned fifteen I was of age to be a Ranger. I left my mother and wandered the wild to abandon the past. Two years later, my mother was discovered to be Arathorn's wife, fearing my safety and her own, she decided to move to Rivendell. She sent word for me to join her, but I refused. I found out later that Mordor Orcs came upon her journey and killed her."

"I remember that day." Arwen told him sadly, Gilrean was discovered by the Elves and was brought to Rivendell for healing, but died not long after coming into the city.

"In the wild I remained ever since. Knowing that it is best for Gondor to be without a fragile king."

Arwen knew that he was wrong about being weak, but also understood that his reason was noble. "Can you not see? If you tell my father this he is sure to understand."

"Arwen I can't go back," He said to her.

"Why!" She questioned him sharply and pleadingly.

"Your father is right, I have been a burden far to long. The Elves will be glad that I have gone."

"Except for one."

Aragorn turned back towards her, not believing what he heard. "Arwen," he said taking her hands into his, "Why have you come? What is it you wished to tell me."

She gazed up into his eyes, finding the strength to tell him, "I love you Aragorn."

Aragorn was shocked, for so long he had wanted to hear those words, wanted to tell her how he felt. He lifted her chin up so her eyes could meet his once again. "And I love you." he said in return.

Arwen smiled up at him. Aragorn bent his head slowly until their lips met into a passionate kiss. One that lingered for so long, that said all that their was to say. When their lips parted they remained in their warm embrace, gazing into the others eyes.

Yeah! They finally did it! Reveiw, I want to know about what you thought of this chapter.


	12. 11 On the Eaves of Battle

Disclaimer: You know I don't own any of this.

A/N: I smell a battle coming. I swear it will be alot better that the first one. I'm sorry if I made Arwen sound like a wimp in this chapter, I don't mean too. Don't worry, She gets to prove herself later.

Chapter 11:On the Eves of Battle  
  
Aragorn and Arwen stood for what seemed an eternity in their warm embrace, gazing into each others loving eyes. Arwen had never felt so much love, joy and so many different emotions than in those moments. Surprisingly she pulled away from Aragorn's arms an expression of puzzlement on her face.

"What is it?" he asked curiously.

"I hear something," She listened with her Elven ears. Arwen then began to pursue the strange sound that had interrupted their adoring moment, "Follow me."

"What do you hear?" He asked his voice full of worry and curiosity.

"A large commotion stirring in the forest. A clatter of mystery we must investigate." She told him venturing deeper into the woods, pushing branches out of her way.

Aragorn followed her, depending on her powerful Elven sense of hearing to seek this enigma. They moved swiftly, but not entirely with speed having left Rolsalen behind. A small creek barricaded their path, so Aragorn gently lifted Arwen, who had no complaints, and carried her to the bank. They pressed on holding each others hand firmly, not wanting to let go, both fearing what they might find.

Arwen stopped abruptly, "The sound draws near."

She pushed aside branches and revealed a bluff over looking more of the forest. Aragorn saw only trees and darkness, an inky river moved through the trees. Arwen's lovely face was full of terror, her hand trembled and she grasped his tighter.

"Is something wrong? What do your eyes see?" He asked drawing her closer to him.

"Orcs." She whispered fearfully, "Thousands of Orcs are headed this way, towards Rivendell." Aragorn now understood that the black river snaking through the wood was not water, but the terrible monsters that he and Arwen had met before.

"There are at least 3,000 of them... some ride Wargs." She continued, each word placing more alarm in her voice.

"We must warn your father. Dawn is coming, they will stop soon" Aragorn said leading her away from the scene below. In the east, the stars were beginning to fade.

With haste, they ran through the woods. Aragorn knew that Arwen was reliving the traumatic race she had with 12 Orcs, he clasped her hand into his, hoping to soothe her nerves. Arwen's hand quivered and her face was ghastly pale. Her breathe was labored and she looked as if she would faint. Aragorn stopped and turned toward her bringing her close. They had no time waste, but he couldn't bear to see her fear over the beasts.

"All will be well," He told her wrapping his arms around her tenderly. "We will reach Rivendell soon, your people will be safe, trouble will not live to see tomorrow."

"Oh Aragorn!" She cried out of fear "What if they find us, what if we do not reach my city in time?" "Orcs are senseless to think that Rivendell will fall to Mordor. Do not despair." "How can you be sure?" She asked him.

Aragorn covered her mouth with his. He wanted to take away her fear, wanted to fully encourage her, but even he did not know what would happen next. Their kiss ended, he gently stoked her cheek,

"Do not let fear steal away your hope. It is not tonight when we will fall into doubt. As you once told me, there is always hope. Trust your words, and find your strength."

He kissed her again, his words and love gave her vigor and heart to continue. He held her hand again and they moved on. They raced through the creek and pushed through the thick brush. Rolsalen waited for them grazing on the bushes surrounding him. Aragorn sprung onto his back and Arwen sat behind him, enveloping her arms around his waist. He kicked the horse into a gallop and shot through the Trollshaws.  
A buttery glow was seen in the horizon to the east. The couple observed the sunrise, knowing that the varmint army would stop for the day, and storm Rivendell the next night. Arwen remembered Aragorn's words and placed her doubts aside.  
The night had been full of events: they had confessed their love to one another, had stumbled upon a plot to conquer Rivendell and were now racing to alert Elrond. Arwen rested her head on Aragorn's shoulder, she wasn't tired at all. Though she had not slept all night, she had experienced too much that night to crave sleep. Aragorn was glad that Arwen was with him, he had longed to tell her of his feelings for so long, he was filled with peace to have finally said it. He worried over her also, Orcs had left her before with a scar of anxiety, like his own over his descendents.  
Rolsalen trudged swiftly through the river, entering the realm of Rivendell. Aragorn steered the exhausted animal onto the path that led straight to the Gate of Rivendell. The city soon leered before them, its curved walls painted with the glow of dawn. The waterfalls encircled the city, their soft sound was music that mingled with the beauty of Rivendell. The city appeared as it always had, as if the danger that marched towards it did not exist. The guards at the gate recognized the man and the Elf princess and immediately opened the gate.  
They both descended from the lethargic horse, and rushed up the stairs to the House of Elrond. Elrond himself waited for them. He had long since noticed his daughter's disappearance, and had been informed of the couple's arrival.

He stared coldly at the Ranger giving no kind greeting to either of them. "What is he doing here?"

Arwen ignored his grim look and words, now was not the time to argue, "Ada, Orcs move towards Rivendell."

"At least 3,000." Aragorn informed the Elf lord.  
"

It is true father, I saw them with my own eyes."

Elrond's anger towards the man dissolved like sugar mixed with water. Arwen saw the fear in her father's eyes and she knew that last night's quarrel was forgotten, their peoples lives were at stake. "We must prepare for battle." He said with out a second glance towards Aragorn, and turned toward his home.  


* * *

The city was soon informed of the Orc army that wished to vanquish them. The day was full of hustle to bring weapons to soldiers and supplies to the chambers beneath Rivendell. Legolas arrived that morning completely unaware of the enemy's plan. Elrond sent riders to Mirkwood to bring men to aid them, but Legolas's skills of war would needed so he stayed behind.  
After Arwen and Aragorn had rested to gather strength, they too helped prepare the city for battle. They tried to keep track of one another, but through the confusion they were quickly separated. After noticing Arwen's disappearance, Aragorn decided to search for the maiden. He found her walking with Legolas deep in conversation.  
The two Elves walked over to the Ranger as soon as they saw him.

"Arwen tells me that you are the Heir of Elendil, that you spoke falsely of your descendents." Legolas told him. Aragorn was afraid that their friendship was now broken because of his actions, but the Elf surprised him. "And I completely understand," Legolas finished, a smile on his handsome face.

Aragorn put a hand on Legolas's shoulder, "Thank you my friend." Aragorn's gaze then turned to Arwen, and the Elf's smile increased at the look in the Man's eye.

"If you will both kindly excuse me, I believe that I am wanted by the military council," he said in closing, then walked away leaving them together.

Arwen ran into Aragorn's arms, where he held her for awhile. "I knew he would believe in you," she whispered tenderly to him.

Aragorn was glad that she told Legolas, he still wished for his identity to be hidden, but his friends needed to know. He just continued to hold her, never wanting to let her go.

"I will fight beside you Aragorn, vanquishing the Orcs," She said to him a slight tremor in her voice. He gently stroked her face, tryi

ng to find the words to tell her, "Arwen, I feel it in my heart that you should not do battle yet." A look of surprise and hurt appeared in her eyes. "It is not because I believe that you are not ready," He reassured her, "You are, but you are to afraid to fight this battle. Fear will cloud the mind of any soldier, but then one cannot think. So they fall prey to death."

Arwen saw that this was true, she also felt that anxiety would make her forget all that she had learned. "I will wait for you once this battle is over. I will anticipate my chance to fight for my people and for you."

Arwen said staring into her love's eyes. He softly kissed her lips, glad that she understood.  


* * *

Elrond was encircled around his many advisors, they were all struggling to prepare for the battle that loomed before them. The defense of Rivendell was only five hundred, mostly archers. The Elves had one advantage, their city was against the mountains so an attack from behind was impossible. A river and waterfalls surrounded the city, the Orcs could only battle from the front, but Rivendell had only a low wall to shield herself from her attackers.  
Discussion strayed to the Man that warned Rivendell of this danger. Would Aragorn fight for the Elves?

"_We do not know if he is trustworthy_," one advisor stated, they were conversing in their native tongue.

"_If he would not fight for us, why else would he warn of the army_?" A second Elf shot back.

"_I do not know if he will battle with us or against us_." Elrond told his council.

A voice sounded from the entryway, "_I will fight beside you all the way_."

The council and Elrond turned and saw that Aragorn and Arwen stood there. Elrond's eyes grew wide with shock. How had he learned to understand and speak Elvish? The couple left the men with the answer they had been pondering over. Now they had only to wait for danger to strike.  


* * *

Stars glittered from above, five hundred Elves stood guard over Rivendell. Aragorn now heard the clanking, stomping marches of the Orcs. Arwen stood between her brothers and her love, Legolas stood beside Elrohir, his bow in his hand. Arwen wished not to leave them, not before the eaves of battle.

Elrond came up the stairs and placed a comforting hand on his daughter's shoulder, "Arwen, It is time."

She turned and embraced her father, then her brothers and Legolas. Arwen turned to Aragorn last, he took her into his arms and they stared at each other for a moment. Arwen kissed him tenderly and passionately, never wanting the moment to end. Elladen and Elrohir smiled, Legolas beamed with pleasure, and Elrond was caught between happiness and grief at the sight.

Aragorn looked deep into her blue eyes, "Im meleth le."

"Im meleth le." She repeated lovingly, he brushed her lips with another kiss. Arwen then exited his arms and moved to the stairs, she looked one last time at the five of them, and then walked down the stairs. Moving to the dark chambers beneath Rivendell, where she was swallowed in darkness.

I love you.

I'm not sure if the Elvish is right, if its not i'm sorry. Next chapter is coming soon, review and it may come faster.


	13. 12 The Battle Over Rivendell

Disclaimer: If only Orlando Bloom and Lord of the Rings was mine, but I'm afraid that they're not.

A/N: Thanks to all of my reveiwers on all of my stories. I'm afraid that I might not be able to update for awhile do to a very long vacation to America coming up. But don't worry, I will never abandon you.

Special thanks to my sister Jennifer who proof reads all of my work and is forcing me to write this thank you by placing a knife to my throat.

Hey Chelsea, This chapter is dedicated to you. You have been dying for me to finish this chapter, so here it is.

Chapter 12: The Battle Over Rivendell  
  
The four Elves and one man stood in silence after Arwen left them. The Orcs continued their clamorous march toward the city, and the Soldiers of Rivendell waited with a fearful silence. Terror hung thick in the air as if a dark cloud hovered over the city. Aragorn observed, from behind the wall, the trees shaking violently as the evil flood of demons swept through the forest.

"When they are in range, tell the archers to loose the arrows," Aragorn said to Elrond.

Elrond looked at him with genuine surprise and something else.

"_Respect? Appreciation? Some combination of them both_?" Aragorn wondered to himself.

Elrond passed this order to the soldiers, himself wondering more about this Ranger.

An hour passed, and still the Elves waited for the Orcs to make the first move. Legolas and the other archers had their arrows fitted to their bows, ready to fire at a moments notice. The distance between the gloomy trees and Legolas was immense, but Aragorn had heard, many times, the praises of his exceptional skill. Although Aragorn also used a bow, his skills were quite distant compared to the Elves.

Elrond turned suddenly to Aragorn, "I am grateful that you are fighting with us"

"There is no need to thank me," Aragorn told him calmly, "for the Elves are a force against evil. I will always be in the service of the light."

Elrond could have been content with this answer, had two questions not been nagging his mind. "Men have not dealt with the trouble of Elves for years; you could have left us to battle with the Orcs on our own. Why have you stayed? I have not exactly been a welcoming host."

"You helped through one of my most dangerous times; I could not call myself a man if I refused to help you. And..." Here he paused, unsure of whether or not to confess this to him, "I love your daughter, with all of my heart."

Elrond looked at him seriously, "I do not want harm to come to her."

"Nor I, for I would die for her."

Elrond knew that what he spoke of was true, he had no doubts that he was not an evil or greedy man, with a heart to claim Gondor for himself. He understood now that he only sought to serve and help others besides himself.  
One inquiry still puzzled him. He opened his mouth to ask him, when the Orcs came stomping out to the woods. Their evil minds and hearts set on destroying the Elves.

The second the Orcs burst from the trees, the Elves fired. Legolas and the other archers drew out more arrows as swift as lightning, and fired once more. This continued, but was not able to greatly reduce the mass of the army. The disgusting, evil creatures ran across the bridges as fast as their stout legs could carry them. The black flood washed up to the city and hammered upon the gate. Although the gates were locked and braced, all knew that this would not stop them.  
After several head-pounding bangs, one of the gates fell from its hinges and became mere splinters under the feet of Orcs.  
Aragorn unsheathed his sword as did Elrond and his sons.

"We must go below and vanquish them one by one." He said grimly.

Legolas fired one more shot from above, and then followed them. The five ran swiftly down the stairs, leaving the assumed security of the city to enter the treacherous battle.  
Arrows pierced the sky, killing both Elves and Orcs; swords glimmered in the moonlight, dripping with the crimson blood of elves or the inky black of Orcs. The sound of metal hitting metal filled the air and the smell of blood and death overwhelmed everyone.  
Aragorn entered the bloodshed with his sword in his hand, prepared to fight for his friends and his love. An Orc charged at him, his razor like sword stained with Elf blood. Aragorn parried the blow that rained down on him, and swung his sword. Metal met flesh and the monster crumbled to the ground. Aragorn lunged towards a second Orc, and the two were soon locked into an epic battle. No matter how skilled this Orc was, he was no match for this Dunedain. He soon lay dead, black blood spilling from his severed arm.  
Legolas fought with the grace of the Elves. His skill of archery was the finest these Orcs ever laid eyes on. For as soon as they spotted the Prince, hoping to make him the next kill, they were dead. He could even fire his bow at short distances, an amazing advantage due to the bow being mainly used for long distance hunting.  
He fired steadily at the Orcs surrounding him and his fellow soldiers. His senses suddenly perked up the closeness of another creature. He whipped out an arrow from his quiver and jabbed it into the eye of the sneaky Orc behind him. He noticed that Eldarion was struggling with two Orcs bombarding him from both sides. Legolas noticed a third Orc creeping up behind the Elf, its sword raised to crash down the killing blow. Unfortunately for the Orc, that is as far as it got because an arrow pierced him right between the eyes. Eldarion noticed the dead Orc and nodded thanks to the Prince.  
An ear splitting howl filled the air, making everybody look up. Fifty Warg riders charged through the mangled gate, feasting upon the flesh of the Rivendell Elves. Aragorn raced over to aid the Elves soon to be trapped under the ferocious jaws of the Death Wolves. He swung his sword coming in contact with the brutish face. The Warg let out a sharp cry as it came face to face with death. The Orc riding this wolf tumbled to the ground; it never saw the silver sword as it severed its head from its body.  
Aragorn felt the hot breath of a Warg burning his neck; he knew that he would not have any time to stop this beast from making him a meal. Instead of feasting on his flesh, the Warg howled a cry of pain. Aragorn saw an arrow embedded into its fur, he looked up and spotted Legolas jumping down from the wall behind him. "_Hannon Le_." He said as his friend came beside him.  
Legolas looked up to the side seeing two short figures moving in a blundering manner away from the battle.

"Come," he said gesturing towards the retreating Orcs, "They are moving into the city."

Aragorn ran with the Prince. They moved up the stairs and into the city, clinging to the side of a wall. Neither of them dared to look down at the drop below them.

They could hear the sound the Orc's clinking armor and garbled muttering as they ran. "Must find... Rivendell must be destroyed...He probably hid them under the city."

"They are talking about the women and children." Legolas whispered to Aragorn.

Aragorn's hand touched his sword hilt; these vile creatures were not going to kill Arwen.  
The two hugged the wall, looking down they saw that they were almost on top of the Orcs. Aragorn looked at the Prince and pulled out his sword. Legolas nodded and took out his long delicate blade. With a yell they jumped from the wall and landed an inch in front of the Orcs. Aragorn slashed his sword swiftly and the Orc fell to the ground. Legolas, with grace and swiftness, took down his monster with ease as well.

"We must return to the battle." Aragorn called to the Elf as he hurried back to the blood reeked courtyard.

Bodies littered the crimson- stained ground. The Wargs lay dead, arrows protruding from their brutish bodies. Legolas and Aragorn separated, Legolas moved towards the outer wall, while Aragorn aided those on the inner wall. The Ranger saw Elrond was also there, his shimmering sword slashing the lives out of many Orcs. Elrond failed to notice the Orc sneaking behind him, an arrow raised to take the life out of the Elf lord. When Elrond turned and noticed the Orc, it was about to loose its arrow. Aragorn whipped out a knife and flung straight into the Orc's stony heart. Elrond stood dazed at how closely he almost lost his life. Aragorn rushed over and retrieved his knife; he glanced over at the Elf lord.

"I'm fine," Elrond assured him. He then moved deeper into the battle.

Legolas was busy firing arrows at every Orc spilling into the gate. He looked up when he heard the sound of moving wood and rope.

"Catapults!" He warned his companions at the sight of the massive boulder moving machines.

The Orcs seemed to laugh as they placed a large rock onto the launch. With the push of a lever, the huge stone was hurdled into the city and took a great chunk of a wall.  
Aragorn stood on the lower wall and felt the wall give way at his feet. He knew that he might not survive this fall, and a thought flickered in his mind. He saw Arwen in all of her radiance smiling at him. He wondered if she would know that his last thought was of her. The ground rushed up to him, and all turned into blackness.

* * *

The Rivendell woman sat in a large chamber in the heart of their city. The red earth walls depicted paintings of victory to encourage the poor souls who waited inside. Arwen sat huddled to her self. Her back was against the wall and her knees were hugged to her chest. She could hear the loud booms of the boulders hitting targets, and the aguish cries of the victims of death. All around her, the sound of weeping filled her ears. She did not cry, not yet. In her heart though, she felt a hole that was draining her hope. She had known from the beginning that something terrible would happen to one of her loved ones in the battle. She feared that death may come to one of her five men fighting for the city. Her heart seemed to sink deeper into her chest, and she knew that it had begun. The worst had not yet come, but it soon would. It was like the first patters of rain before the storm. She brought her knees closer to her chest, and she prayed silently that the battle would soon end.

* * *

The Elves were furiously trying to push the Orcs back, and with their effort, they slightly succeeded. Some of the creatures backed up to the outer wall, but the Elves were still outnumbered. The catapults continued to throw the boulders and bringing down more of the buildings and walls. Legolas leapt onto the inner wall and spotted one of the catapults. He slipped an arrow from his quiver and fired. The rope on the machine snapped and the catapult became a useless pile of wood. Elladen ran over to the next catapult and attacked the Orcs defending it; while his brother sliced through the ropes and destroying a second one. Soon all three machines were broken, and the Orcs once again spilled through the gate.  


* * *

Two Orcs were busy hunting for more Elven blood, when one of them spotted a crumbled body in the rubble. He beckoned to his companion, and they inspected the body.

"He's alive," One of them stated raising his sword to strike the killing blow.

"Wait!" His companion warned then brushed aside the forms hair. "He's a man," he said astonished to discover that the figure did not have the pointed ears of an Elf.

"Well, what's a man doing in an Elf city?" One of them asked gruffly.

"How should I know?" His friend said, "But he must be of importance. We should take him to General Zilfor."

With that the two Orcs each grabbed one of the man's arms and dragged him away from the battle.

* * *

Arwen felt a deep sinking feeling, and she knew that it had happened. Her heart began to thud against her ribs, and her palms moistened. What had happened? She was anxious to find out. She looked up, and the walls of the chamber seemed to close around her; taking every breath of air from her lungs. The paintings upon the wall no longer uplifted her sorrows, but mocked at her. A cruel laugh seemed to ring in the air. She felt like a caged animal trying desperately to escape her prison. A temptation leered at her, beckoning for her to open the door. But the sound of the battle still hammered from above, and Arwen knew that she would only endanger the lives of her people than helping her loved one. She once again waited; her mind telling her heart to end its pleas.

* * *

The battle raged on, seeming endless. Orcs streamed into the gate, forcing the Elves to retreat. The five hundred soldiers were now reduced to one hundred. All of them knew that this battle would soon be over, and that Rivendell would be wiped of the face of Middle earth. Elrond watched as his men grew more and more tired; he looked up towards the Valar and prayed a silent prayer. It would take a miracle for this battle to be a victory. The blast of a horn shook the air, and all creatures looked up. A lone rider in bronze armor sat upon a grey horse.

"_Ada_!" Legolas said at the sight of the rider.

Mirkwood had come to aid their kin. King Thranduil and his army charged into the wounded city, slaying Orcs as they rode past.  
Now the soldiers found strength once again, and began to turn the tide of this battle.

"_Thranduil_," Elrond called to his friend, "_You have come_."

"_I would never abandon you my friend,_" Thranduil said to him smiling, "_Let us finish this battle and give the Orcs a reminder not the have dealings with the Elves._"

The two fought earnestly, and the battle continued now with hope.

The Orcs eventually gave in a full retreat, leaving Rivendell, and victory, to the Elves.

* * *

Arwen fought her own battle, the fight against her mind and her strong heart. For she was still trapped in the chamber; still waiting to learn of her loved ones. Her ears no longer heard the horrifying sounds of death. She felt that peace had again entered her home. Her heart swiftly claimed victory, and Arwen gave into the temptations. There were no guards protecting the door, so she walked over and moved to unlatch it.

"_No my lady_!" a woman cried, but she ignored the plea.

She had to know what happened. The heavy wooden door creaked open, and Arwen raced up several flights of stairs.  
The smell of blood filled her senses as she neared the outside. She saw the bodies of her people and Orcs strewn on the ground covered in blood. Many crawled on the ground, mortally wounded. Nothing could cease their dying pleas. Arwen moved through the battle in horror at the sight of so much death.  
She neared a gap in the wall where it appeared a boulder had crushed the defense. Rubble was scattered over the ground.

"Aragorn!" She called her love's name hoping for an answer, but none came.

It was then she noticed the sword buried under the rocks. She lifted it from the debris and, as tears threatened her eyes, saw the footprints and drag marks etched in the earth.

"No!" She cried as she sank to her knees, "No." She sobbed bitterly, knowing now what her fears had been.

The sword lay on her lap, stained with the blood of Orcs. The blood soaked into her gown, but she did not care. She felt as if her heart had been torn out and stabbed bitterly a hundred times. All she felt around her was misery.

A warm hand rested on her shoulder, "Arwen," her father gently whispered.

She turned to him, "They –they have taken Aragorn," She sobbed and buried her head into his chest.

Elrond gently rocked his daughter; knowing full well the pain she was going through. She felt alone without her love beside her. Aragorn had always been there when she needed him, but know when she needed him most, he could not comfort her.

"We have to find him Ada," She vowed, " Please, we must go after him."

Elrond looked at his daughter, and saw the grief in her eyes that he had been through when his beloved wife had left him. "I will hold a council. That will decide Aragorn's fate."

knew that that was the best he could do for now.

"I will find him, I swear it." She vowed to herself.

She hoped that Aragorn would have the strength to fight for his own survival. In her heart, she knew he did.

Alright Chelsea you got your chapter, now I want your reviews. REVIEW NOW!!


End file.
